


Moon Blossom

by L0chn3ss



Series: Soul Eater Polyamory Week [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Multi, Twilight AU, Werewolf, por que no los dos, tsubaki is more of an airhead in this au but trust me it adds to the fun, vampire, vampire vs werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: Tsubaki moves into a new town and kindles a romance between a two boys. She knows what she's about, and she knows what she wants. Twilight AU.





	Moon Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SE Poly Am Week 2018  
> Day 3: Kisses
> 
> The age old debate: vampires vs werewolves, a criticism.  
> Don't come into this fic thinking it's a real Twilight AU, it's not, and you're not supposed to take it seriously either, okie?

She was called an old soul— kind and generous, tranquil and unnerving.

There was always something that separated Tsubaki from the rest of the girls in school, something that prevented her from truly joining the others, and that took the form of four walls and a grumpy teacher who didn’t let her-- or anyone-- talk in class. After it though, she bounded over to her friends, giggling and planning trips to the ice cream parlor after school.

At least, that was what she would have done on any other day. Instead, she was spending her Monday at her new home, unpacking her boxes and and sorting out her framed pictures. She set them on the top of her dresser, adjusting the photo with both of her parents fondly. Tsubaki sighed wistfully, missing them immensely.

It’d been far too long since they’d been all together. In fact, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d seen them in the same room. Part of it could be blamed on distance, and the other was just any old problems that time would cause. At least they would visit Tsubaki on their anniversary; their work called for travel and they were more than happy to get paid to see the world together. 

Tsubaki abandoned her boxes in favor of a snack.

* * *

 

After adjusting to her room, the first thing that she looked for was her childhood friend, a no-longer-young boy who used to trail after her like a lost puppy. Luckily, she didn’t have to go too far to see a familiar face. Just outside of her aunt’s house, where Tsubaki was going to be spending the rest of her school year, stood the friend she’d been hoping to see.

Soul was much different than the last time she’d seen him-- much taller than his former five year old self, and much more lean than his thirteen year old self, too. Tsubaki as thankful that she recognized him from his family’s last visit to her estate just two years ago. He waved to her awkwardly as she made her way down the driveway while her aunt called out to her. 

“Just in time, Tsu! You remember Soul, the Evans’ kid? They’re getting rid of their old family car so I got them to donate it to you! Isn’t that generous?”

She eyed it, curious. “It’s something, alright. Are you sure I should have it?”

Soul shrugged, “Why not? No one’s using it so it’d just go to the junkyard probably.”

“But that’s a current year Volvo,” Tsubaki pointed out. “This is supposed to be old?”

He shrugged again. “Wes has next year’s model already.”

“Isn’t it still March?”

Her aunt interjected before Tsubaki could say anything else. “We’ll take it! It can be a lovely home welcoming present for Tsu.”

“Home welcoming?” he asked.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? Tsu’s staying with me now. She’ll be going to the high school down a few streets from here.”

Soul hesitated before shoving his hands into his pockets. “Cool. Just watch out for the wrong crowd.”

Tsubaki’s aunt laughed and slapped him on the back. “You kidder! There is no ‘wrong crowd’ in this town.”

“Can you show me around, Soul?” Tsubaki asked.

“I don’t go there, so there’s some problems with that idea.”

“Mmm, too bad,” she said, watching him as he said his goodbyes and made his way back down the street.

* * *

 

Tsubaki collected her schedule in the morning after driving to school in her brand new car. 

She got plenty of stares, but she waved at them rather than ignored. Only a couple of them returned her gesture, mostly those who seemed like older students who were more desensitized by social hierarchy of high school. She chose to remember a few faces, hopeful that they might be her classmates.

In her first class of the day, she sat down next to a stranger who watched her for too long, too hard, while she struggled to catch up on the materials. She had no idea where they were at in the book, although she was certain that she saw at least a couple of concepts before.

It wasn’t that she was a bad student, it was that some schools moved faster than others, she reminded herself. It was possible that she was perhaps at least a month or so behind this particular class. Scrunching up her nose, she continued to copy down all of the notes on the board, hoping that she wouldn’t forget to catch up later-- which was likely to happen since she wanted to explore the town soon.

The student beside her didn’t bother to take notes himself. Instead, he sat there, staring, pinching his nose in an obvious fashion. Tsubaki was curious and weirded out, but she figured that maybe small town boys just did those things. Who knew if they had any manners if they grew up in a bubble? He said nothing while she wrote foreign words and concepts, but awkwardly pushed his notebook that he retrieved from his backpack to her after class. On the front, a sticky note read “give it back when you’re done.”

Done with what? What a vague boy. She flipped through, surprised that there were complete notes on that day’s lecture, perfectly written and color coded. In fact, there were also notes on the previous lectures, and the future ones. He must have been one of those overachievers, Tsubaki thought, photocopying the pages and not bothering to read them though as she did.

That could wait for another weekend.

* * *

 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” her new friend sneered.

Soul wrinkled his nose, twisting his mouth into a disgusted frown. Looking to Tsubaki for answers, he asked, “Who’s this?”

She gestured to her classmate first. “This is Kid, we have biology in the morning together! He helped me catch up with the class on my first day-- which I definitely looked at, mmhm.” Turning to the other, she continued, “And this is Soul, a family friend I’ve known since childhood. We’ve been hanging out and catching up when we can.”

Soul tsked, eyes darkening. “I thought I told you to be careful, Tsu.”

“Oh? About what?”

“About hanging around the wrong crowd.”

“Oh, Kid is fine! He’s really nice, once you get used to his… quirks.” Putting a hand between her mouth and Kid, she spoke to Soul above a stage whisper. “He’s kind of… meticulous.”

Kid sniffed indignantly. “I’ll say. I thought I smelled a wet dog around here. Turns out it was just a rat.”

Tsubaki looked to him, surprised. “You can smell that? Are you a supertaster?”

“Well, you don’t smell like a bouquet of flowers yourself,” Soul spat back. “Come on, Tsu. Your aunt is probably worried.”

“I can take her home,” Kid said, snatching her hand away before Soul could reach it. “We were just on our way, anyway.”

She tilted her head. “It’s a small town. Are you sure you both don’t know each other?”

“No,” Kid squinted. “We don’t.”

In a similar tone, Soul said, “Never met him.”

“Alright,” she sighed, “but auntie wanted me to eat dinner in town anyway--”

“I can take you,” they said simultaneously, launching into another glaring contest as Tsubaki scrolled through Yelp.

* * *

 

“You’re impossibly fast, and strong. You eat everything from raw fish to caviar. And you never seem to be able to keep your shirt on. I know what you are.”

“Say it,” Soul growled. “Say it out loud.”

Tsubaki opened her eyes and turned to face him. With all the courage she could muster, she said her answer. “Furry.”

“Thats ri— wait, what?”

“You’re a furry, Soul,” she whispered. “I… I want to understand, but this is just really hard for me to accept.”

“What the f— why do you think I’m a furry?” Soul exclaimed, dumbfounded.

“You’re secretive, and disappear for a couple of days at a time. It must be conventions, isn’t it? I’ve been so stupid, all this time. You do great in the cold because you’re practicing your ‘natural’ coat. And your hair—”

“My hair?” he yelped. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

Tsubaki said firmly, “Half of the time, it looks like you just pulled it out of a furry mask, what, with your hair sticking out in every direction. Sweaty and smelly sometimes. You were in one today, too,” she put her hand on top of his, “weren’t you?”

He swatted her away.

“Who are you calling a furry? I’m a werewolf!”

Tsubaki shook her head. “It’s not good to be in denial, Soul. You need to accept yourself for who you are, too.”

“No, seriously. I’m a werewolf.”

She looked at him with pity. “People care about you, and they will care even if you come out as a werewolf furry.”

“Ok, you know what—”

He yanked off his white shirt and dropped down to all four, triggering his transformation. His hair grew into a thick coat, spreading around his body and covering every trace of skin he used to have. On his face, his nose and mouth rounded out into a snout and his eyes retained its red color, but it was no longer the eyes of a human that looked at Tsubaki.

After his body settled down, he let out a smug sniff. “Well?”

“Oh… thank god, I thought you were actually a furry!”

* * *

 

In the woods behind her backyard, Tsubaki hiked up the trail deeper into the trees. She took the opportunity to explore while the rain had stopped-- a rare chance for sunlight in an eternally rainy town. The leaves were still dripping with water, and the ground was moist from the humidity.

Ahead, she spotted a clearing where wildflowers sprung instead of tall redwoods. Tsubaki excitedly picked up the pace, until she saw a figure standing in the center of the mass of yellow buttercups. She hid behind one of the thicker trees, curious about what her moody classmate was up to, hoping to surprise him. 

Somehow, Kid hadn’t noticed her yet, too immersed into whatever he was planning. However, in less than a minute since Tsubaki had settled behind the trees, the clouds parted and the sun came out. Kid dropped his jacket onto the flowers-- revealing no shirt underneath-- and raised his arms upwards. His smooth, pale skin caught the morning rays, and Tsubaki thought for a moment that he really was shining. 

He totally shaved his armpits.

She walked closer to him, calling out.

“Kid! Wow, you’re super sparkly!”

He jumped violently into the air in shock, screaming and falling over onto his bottom. His bright, flailing arms shone more intently as it caught onto the sun’s rays, so much that Tsubaki had to shield her eyes. When she looked down at him, he was clutching his bunched up jacket to his chest.

A pity.

“When did you get here?” he angrily snapped-- or at least he angrily attempted to. It was hard to take him seriously when he was shirtless and blushing. “How much did you see?”

Tsubaki looked him up and down. “All of it,” she drawled, lingering on his bare shoulders which he tried to cover. “All. Of. It.”

Kid turned around in attempts to pull his jacket back on, even though it was inside out. “I-- I’m going to have to kill you now, you know.”

She tilted her head. “How come?”

“You’ve seen too much.” He cussed, slipping the jacket off to invert it once he noticed it couldn’t be zipped up properly. “Humans can’t know about this.”

“Know about what?”

“That I’m a v--”

“A Lush user.”

He stilled and looked up to Tsubaki slowly. “A what?”

She knelt down to his level and hopped closer to him. “Lush. Bath bombs. It’s ok. I already know.”

“Know what?”

“That you love glittery bath bombs. That’s why your skin is so shiny, right? It’s because the glitter and sparkles are hard to wash off and gets everywhere no matter how careful you are. And you smell good, like, all of the time, and you are always using your own hand sanitizer after we’re done with lab. I already see how smooth your hands are, and how squishy your baby face is.”

Kid touched his cheek, “I have a baby face?”

Tsubaki nodded sagely. “I want to pinch it daily.”

“Wait, no. That’s besides the point.” He shook his head, as if he could dispel the tangent. “No, you’ve got it all wrong.”

She sighed, “Kid, I’m your friend, and friends shouldn’t lie to each other. I can go with you and help buy the products you want from the store if you’re embarrassed, but I don’t think anyone cares that you are shiny.”

“That’s not--”

“We’ve already seen it.”

“S-see what? Who?”

“Our classmates,” Tsubaki gently said. “In the classroom light, your skin glows there, too. Everyone’s gotten a closer look, and we know that there are shiny bits clinging to you all of the time. You don’t have to hide anymore.”

He rubbed his eyes. “No, this is a nightmare.”

“Everyone uses Lush--”

“No, Tsu, listen. I’m a vampire, not a skin care addict.”

Tsubaki put her hand on his still exposed shoulder. “I, too, have had my goth punk years.”

* * *

 

“Choose.”

Tsubaki looked between the two. One was looking at her with concern, hand extended and ready to run away with her in tow. The other looked angrier by the second, ready to sweep her off of her feet at the drop of a hat. She looked between the two, confused.

“Why do I need to choose?”

Kid tried again. “Because we need answers. Who do you like more?” he demanded. “Soul? Or me?”

She waved her hand. “Like, like  _ like _ , or like  _ like like? _ You’re being vague again.”

He squinted at her. “Like like.”

“Wait, which like?”

Soul growled, exasperated. “Who do you have a crush on?”

“Oh! Well, of course, I like you both!”

The two boys groaned and slapped their foreheads. “No, no, Christ. You have to choose one. Not both, oh my god, that was the problem in the first place.”

Tsubaki tilted her head, questioningly. “But how can I pick? You both are great.”

“But who do you want to date more?”

“Why can’t I date both of you?”

“Like, after you try out one?”

“No, at the same time!” she smiled, clasping her hands together.

Soul rubbed his eyes wearily while Kid tried to process what she’d just said. The latter had been alive for hundreds of years, yet never in his time had someone made that suggestion. Kid looked to her, as if wondering if she were serious, and upon seeing her hopeful smile, he groaned.

“Tsu, I don’t understand. You want… to date both,” he rapidly pointed to Soul and then himself alternatively several times, “him and I, at the same time. Like, sharing.”

She bobbed her head in approval.

‘“And what if we don’t want to?”

“I don’t mind. It wouldn’t be fun to force you to go out with me, but if one person doesn’t want to,” she shrugged, “then, oh, well. I want to date whoever wants me, though!”

Kid eyed Soul, who was still in shock over the ordeal. Resigning to his fate, he accepted her offer. “Alright then. I want to be with you, even if he--” Kid nodded to Soul “-- is involved.”

Upon hearing his rival, Soul finally perked up. “I do, too. I… I mind… but I want to be with you, too.”

Tsubaki smiled, walking over to take both of their hands. “It’s settled then!”

* * *

 

She made sure to lock her front door before getting into her car, remembering how badly she was yelled at by both of her boyfriends the last time she forgot. It was date night, and Tsubaki didn’t want to ruin the night for something as trivial as dual scolding-- although that was bound to happen anyway.

Kid and Soul were both the hovering type, careful of one another, but shared a common mentality, especially about Tsubaki’s wellbeing. They still couldn’t stand to be in the same room together-- and why would they? They were natural enemies, a vampire and a werewolf. However, they were getting used to each others’ scent at least, even though they took turns insulting each other.

Like how they were territorial over their time with Tsubaki, the boys couldn’t decide who’s Friday night it was, and so Tsubaki declared that it would be both of theirs. She made reservations at a local restaurant, making sure that it was a decently sized square table that can sit the three of them without any arguments. Rather than let one of her boys pick up her and the other, she eliminated the option entirely.

It was going to work out, she thought, smiling as the both of them smooched her cheek as a greeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/post/148019059072/imagine-your-ot3-in-a-supernatural-setting  
> Who’s the vampire, who’s the werewolf, and who’s the human who just realized they can have both?
> 
> Also, my least favorite love triangle trope is two people competing for one person.
> 
> Thank the lord for Psychadelicrose and Rebornfromash for listening to my nonsense.


End file.
